I'm not going anywhere (it's a promise)
by KatBauer
Summary: "I'm not going anywhere," he finally answers. "Not anymore."


**A/N:** This is a sequel to **"Say something (don't give up on me)"** so you may want to read that one first or this won't make much sense. Also, I have no excuse for this, other than I really wanted to do a follow up.

* * *

When Skye wakes up the following morning, she finds herself unable to move, and for a split second she nearly panics, until the memories of the last night come rushing back. She cracks one eye open and lets out a breath that is equal parts relieved and nervous.

Ward's arms are circling her waist, holding her tightly and almost possessively against his chest, one leg carelessly thrown over her thighs. Skye would be more concerned if she wasn't so comfortably tucked under his chin, forehead pressed against his bare chest.

But when she stirs, he wakes up, his arms tightening around her on instinct and then slowly loosening their hold allowing her to finally pull away the enough to look up at him, the faintest of blushes spreading over her neck and cheeks when their eyes meet.

"Hey," she murmurs, nose bumping against his chin when she lifts her head just a bit, and causing him to chuckle, a soft, deep sound that reverberates through his chest and makes Skye's heart skip a beat.

"Good morning," he finally answers, kissing her forehead before letting go of her, albeit reluctantly, to sit up on the bed. He tiredly rubs his hands over his face and Skye takes the opportunity to bury herself deeper under the still warm blankets.

She reaches a hand over and slowly traces his spine with her fingertips, leaving a trail of goose bumps as they move down. He then turns to look at her and she pulls her hand away, smirking.

He shakes his head, the hint of an amused smile playing on the corners of his lips, and then leans down to kiss her. It's brief but sweet, and it leaves her craving more, so much more, after he pulls away.

"So, I guess sleeping in is not an option?" she asks, voice still thick with sleep.

He runs a hand through his mussed hair and then shakes his head, standing up and picking up his shirt from the floor. "Coulson wants me to go as backup today. I need to get ready."

Skye worries her bottom lip between her teeth, and her silence is loud and so uncharacteristic that it makes him frown and stop to look at her, studying her features in search of an explanation.

"Skye…," he says, softly.

"It's okay," she answers, sitting up and pulling her knees against her chest.

"No, it's not," and before she can say anything or even process what is happening, she finds herself in his arms and he's cradling her against his chest. "Tell me," he whispers, pressing his lips against her temple.

Skye grimaces, but she doesn't answer right away, afraid that what may come out will make her sound undoubtedly needy and insecure. Two things she absolutely loathes. So instead, she smiles up at him and cups his face in her hands. "Be careful out there, okay?"

His brows furrow in concern, the words sounding far too familiar for his liking and bringing back the memories he's been trying so hard to bury as deep as possible.

"It's just a recon op, nothing to worry about."

"But you're coming back, right?" she asks, wincing inwardly when her voice trembles slightly with uncertainty.

He tilts his head, still in her grasp, and his frown deepens as he stares straight into her eyes trying to read the emotions that flash across her tiny face.

"I'm not going anywhere," he finally answers. "Not anymore."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes," he says firmly, and what she sees in his face must have been exactly what she was looking for, because she nods and slowly lets go of him, playfully poking him on his ribcage.

He makes a low noise of protest and catches her hands, fingers gently wrapping around her wrists, and in an instant he has her with her back pressed against the mattress, hands pinned above her head while he hovers over her.

He leans down, tracing her jaw line with the tip of his nose and then buries his face in the curve of her neck, breathing her in. He slowly releases her wrists and relaxes against her when he feels her fingers run through his hair, one arm wrapping around his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Skye…," he mumbles against her neck, his warm breath tickling her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?"

Skye remains silent, and even though it doesn't seem like she's going to answer him any time soon, he still doesn't push her. He simply waits.

After a while of thoughtfully chewing on her bottom lip, she finally blurts out an answer. "I don't want you to go."

"Why?"

"Wasn't this week enough?" Skye sighs.

"I'm sorry…," he says quietly. He kisses the corner of her mouth and then slowly pulls back so he can look at her. "I know an apology won't magically fix anything, but I need time. And… If you are willing to give me that time, then I promise, Skye, I will make it up to you."

He knows he's hurt her, just like he knows that it's going to take more than just one night for things to go back to the way they used to be between them. Before both of their worlds fell apart.

But when she looks at him with her big, brown eyes while her fingertips tenderly caress the worry lines on his forehead in an almost childish attempt to smooth them out, he can't help but lean into her touch, eyes closing as he soaks in her warmth and the peace that she brings him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Skye says, the corners of her lips quirking up in a tiny, smug smile when she answers him with his own words. "Not anymore."

"Is that a promise?" he asks, and even though there's a hint of amusement in his eyes, his gaze holds hers with such intensity that Skye's breath catches in her throat, but her voice doesn't waver in the slightest when she answers him.

"Yes."


End file.
